


Karen Is A Slur

by Slinky_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Enby Jack Kline, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, I really hate Lisa Braeden, Jack Kline skates, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Karen - Freeform, Lisa Braeden Bashing, Lisa Braeden Being an Asshole, Lisa Braeden is a Karen, M/M, Minor Ben Braeden, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jack Kline, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Past Relationship(s), Seraph Castiel (Supernatural), So many tags, guys please ignore kack jline, he's just mentioned, why am i putting so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinky_Writes/pseuds/Slinky_Writes
Summary: "Early that morning, Lisa had called Dean, asking for him to come see her again; to reconnect after so many years. Sam had suggested that the elder Winchester go, and to bring Castiel the Seraph and Jack Kline the nephilim. Sam was too busy. "`When Dean gets a call from Lisa Braeden to reconnect, Dean decides to go. After all, not much could go wrong, right?`Word count: 1,267
Relationships: Ben Braeden & Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden & Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Karen Is A Slur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeyfarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/gifts), [cryptidstxrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/gifts).



> I just wanted to mention that some of Lisa's rude dialogue was written by my SPN friends! I wanted to thank them all for having to be mean just for a little and to get this done. Thank you, guys! Ily!

Dean took a shuddering breath as he unbuckled his seatbelt in the Impala. He ran a hand through his hair and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, causing Castiel to look at him.   
“Is it about Lisa, Dean?” he asked, shifting his gaze ever so slightly to Dean’s lips.  
“Yeah.” Early that morning, Lisa had called Dean, asking for him to come see her again; to reconnect after so many years. Sam had suggested that the elder Winchester go, and to bring Castiel the Seraph and Jack Kline the nephilim. Sam was too busy.   
“I assure you that you’ll be okay, Dean. We’re here for you,” Cas gently kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Go on, then. Don’t keep her waiting.”  
Dean smiled and got out of the car after patting Cas on the cheek and making sure Jack was still in the back seat. Great. Everything was going to plan.   
The bowlegged man waved as soon as he saw Lisa and ran to her. He sat next to her on the park bench and spread his arms and legs as far as he could, letting himself relax. “Hey, Lisa. Long time no see.”   
Lisa giggled and tossed her long, brown hair. “I’d say the same to you, Dean. You’ve gotten prettier.” She winked and smiled at him.   
“You too, Lisa.” Dean laughed to himself. As he did so, Lisa scooted closer to him, careful of his legs. “You found anyone new?”  
“No, haven’t found my Mister Right just yet,” Lisa smiled. She glanced at Dean again, her eyes making a beeline for Dean’s lips. “What about you?”  
Dean went silent. He cleared his throat as if he was about to say something, but paused again. “I mean…”  
“Oh! You have a girlfriend!?” She giggled again. “I shouldn’t be surprised. Where is she? Did you bring her along?”  
Dean scratched his neck. “Well, uh-”  
“What’s her name, Dean?”  
“Uh… Cas…” Dean gulped and rubbed his face, trying to keep a level head.   
“Cas? That’s such a pretty name! Is she pretty?”  
“W-”  
“Oh, who am I kidding? She’s probably pretty. You pick all of the pretty girls.”

Meanwhile, Castiel tapped his fingers on his black slacks, occasionally glancing at the glistening wedding band on his left ring finger. Ever since Jimmy Novak, his vessel, had died, he refused to remove it. He snapped out of his trance quickly and turned around to face the other individual in the car; Jack.  
Jack Kline sat horizontally in the back of Baby, taking off their sneakers and putting on their blue roller skates, which were decorated with stripes of red, white, and yellow to match the just as yellow wheels. “Castiel?” they asked as they began tying the laces on one of the skates. They pulled on the two pieces of string, making the roller skate tight around their foot.  
“Yes, Jack?” the older angel replied, now turning to observe Dean. His piercing blue eyes fixed themselves on Lisa.  
“Can we leave the car? I would like to go skate.”  
“In a moment. I want to… check this out…” the Seraph opened the Impala’s sleek door and shut it as he exited, running a hand through his messy hair. He adjusted his tie as he made a beeline towards his boyfriend while his long trench coat tailed him.  
He paused a few feet away from Dean and Lisa. He noticed how Lisa giggled when Dean spoke, and how she glanced at his lips as if she was going to kiss them. That made Cas mad.  
That made Cas really mad.  
So mad that he wanted to smite her on sight. But he wouldn’t, of course. That would make the situation worse for himself, Dean, Jack, and Lisa’s son. Although she couldn’t see them, Cas spread his wings to prove his dominance over Lisa. If she could see his plumage, he knew she’d back off. He stomped over to the bench and sat himself down dangerously close to Dean’s lap.  
“Hello, Dean,” the celestial being hissed.  
“Hey… Castiel…” Dean responded uncomfortably, clearly unsure of whether to admit that ‘Cas’ was not even female or to keep the illusion that he was in her head.  
“Castiel?” Lisa chimed in. “What a unique name!” She smiled at the angel, who did anything but smile back. Instead, he looked at her with a grimace, and he could feel his grace swim inside, waiting to absolutely annihilate her.  
“Thank you,” he seethed. He moved closer to Dean and noticeably shifted from the bench to Dean’s lap, resting his elbow on the fabric of Dean’s jean-clad knee.  
“Cas...tiel… your friend’s name sounds a lot like your girlfriend’s!”  
The holy creature dug his elbow into Dean’s knee, causing the human to look down at him in concern. Through gritted teeth, Cas uttered, “There is a reason for that.”  
“Castiel,” that insufferable voice began. “Is there something on your mind? You seem very… upset.” Oh, yeah. Cas would show her upset. He’d make sure she knew exac-  
Dean cleared his throat and tapped the angel’s shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. He could hear Dean’s prayers, asking him to just get it over with. “Cas is my ‘nickname’,” he explained, putting his usual air quotes around the word of choice. “Castiel is my full name.”  
That annoying, irritating voice went quiet for a few seconds of pure bliss. “You and Dean’s girlfriend have the same name?”  
It was Dean’s turn to speak. “Lisa- No- Cas is my boyfriend. I don’t have a girlfriend.” He hesitantly moved a hand to rest over Castiel’s.  
“Oh… wow. Your boyfriend?” Lisa hesitated, as if she was choosing her next words carefully. “I didn’t think you were one of… them.”  
“Ma’am, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you mean by ‘them’?” came Cas’ passive-aggressive response. He moved his hand, lacing his fingers with Dean’s. He rubbed his thumb over the other’s hand in reassurance.  
“You know… uh… those who indulge in… that lifestyle…”  
The hunter butt in, insecurities clearly eating him up from the inside, resurfacing from all of the progress he made in being confident in his sexuality. “Cas, no- I can’t… I can’t do this. I can’t.”  
Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hand, sending reassurance through their profound bond. “Miss Braeden, what exactly do you mean by ‘indulge’?”  
“Did I do this?”  
“Do what, Miss Braeden?”  
“Did I turn you… gay, Dean?”  
Dean swallowed roughly and further tightened his grip on Cas.  
“Miss Braeden. One cannot possibly ‘turn’ someone gay. He has finally figured out that he was bisexual after many years of not accepting himself.”  
“Was I that bad?”  
“Yes. Yes you were, Miss Braeden. You pushed my boyfriend further into the closet than he already was, and made him into something he wasn’t. I’d be ashamed if I were you, forcing someone to be the version of them you fell in love with. I truly feel sorry for you. You should have been taught better.”  
Dean gulped, watching Lisa’s mouth open, close, then open again. Cas turned himself around. “T-Thank you, Cas.”  
“Of course, Dean.” The angel closed the gap between himself and the hunter, pressing their lips together for a few moments. “I love you.”  
“I… I need you.” Dean visibly blushed, earning a smile from Cas.  
“I’ll get Jack. I saw them go to the little path to skate. I’ll let them know that they’re going home now.”  
“I’ll come with you?”  
“Sure thing.”  
“Thanks, baby.”  
“Anything for you.”  
And off they walked, hand in hand, leaving Lisa Braeden as alone as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Karens are so gross omg.


End file.
